The Dark Lord of Amnesia
by chack4ever
Summary: When Jack Spicer accidentally erases Chase Young's memory to his Xiaolin warrior days, the boy decides to use lies about love, a relationship, and a pregnancy in order to keep the prince of darkness as his slave and evil partner. But what happens when he actually falls in love with his own lies?


"That Chase has girly hair.

A real boy shaves his head like me."

"Hah. You could pour fertilizer on the head and nothing would grow."  
LOL Chase Young. Prince of darkness. King of trash talk.

* * *

His next invention was almost complete. Jack Spicer, evil boy genius did it again. The redhead laughed loudly as he held up his new creation.

"This laser will turn a pile of junk into a fully functioning robot!" He smiled. Building robots was time consuming, and with the amount he went through in battle, it would be much more efficient if he could just take all the parts, throw them in a pile, and blast them with a laser.  
It was perfect. He could bring the laser with him and when his Jack bots got destroyed, he could just recreate them in an instant! The albino laughed manically.

That is….if it worked.

9 out of 10 times, Jack's inventions didn't work.  
His biggest accomplishment was his time machine. It was a feat of engineering. He could have gotten a Nobel Prize for his creation.  
But like everything that actually went right for him, his precious creations were horribly destroyed.

But he would never give up. Evil geniuses never give up.

Jack had an entire portion of his lab dedication to testing. He had everything from tools to testing dummies to external power sources for higher end equipment.

But his security system had a malfunction. Not an easy, fixable malfunction. His security system was designed to respond to the boy's specific DNA signature, and any unauthorized signatures were to be terminated.  
But after a power failure, and his backup generators kicked in, the system rebooted itself and erased its memory of the evil geniuses DNA.  
Every time the redhead took a step in his evil lair, his system would attack.  
He couldn't even get into the mainframe to fix the error.

"_I should have put a main shut off lever outside of the security system…." _He thought in retrospect. But that would just make it easier for his enemies to break through his security. Even though Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and all the Xiaolin monks had absolutely no problem getting into his lab already.  
So after hours of persuasion, and the need for more housekeeping, Chase Young allowed the pathetic youth to stay at his giant palace with him with very strict rules set in place.  
So the goth set up a makeshift testing area. It was in a room that seemed pretty empty, so he was sure not to bother the dark lord.  
His supplies were scattered around the large area, with a pile of spare parts and wires lying in the middle. Jack threw his welding goggles over his eyes, took off his good shirt as to not stain it, and grabbed his new invention. It was heavier than he initially wanted, but there were a few parts that had to be improvised, making the weight of the machine greater.  
His weak arms could barely support it. They shook as he tried desperately to hold the giant laser up.  
"I….just….have to shoot….once…." He grunted, reaching his middle finger out to grab the trigger. His legs were going to give up when he finally felt the plastic trigger and pulled it. The force from the laser blasted the red headed boy backwards, straight into the wall behind him. The laser blasted out of the canon, completely missing its target. Instead it bounced off of a shiny piece of glass that was propped up on the other side of the room.

Jack sat up, eyes locking onto his projectile of energy. He didn't expect the thing to ricochet.

Chase Young was cross legged meditation in his main throne room. Everything was becoming an irritant to him.  
The Xiaolin monks were becoming irritating by preventing Omi from joining the dark side like he was meant to.  
Wuya was being irritating by constantly betraying any iota of trust Chase put in her by switching over to Hannibal every chance she got.  
Hannibal was being irritating by not staying locked in the Ying Yang world like he was supposed to be.  
And Jack Spicer…..  
….he was irritating just by being Jack Spicer.  
The youth managed to worm his way into living in the prince of darkness's home once again. But he felt much safer with Jack living with him. The boy was weak, didn't plan things well, and was too scared to do anything against the man. If the fiery redhead tried anything, Chase would know it ten steps ahead. It wasn't like living with Wuya, who was significantly more intelligent and much more evil experienced. She was an okay evil partner, but the qualities that made her evil also made her too untrustworthy to be around.  
He could hear the odd clanging of metal coming from the room next to him. It was disturbing the dark lord's meditation. He had been specific as to tell Jack Spicer not to mess around with things.

"_What is that insufferable insect doing now?"_ Chase groaned as he uncrossed his legs and walked out of the giant room, down a hall and then into another giant room. He opened the door furiously.  
"What are you doin…" He never finished his sentence. The stray laser that had bounced off of the piece of glass hit the dragon lord straight in the side of the head. He fell instantly to the floor.

"Oh crap…" Jack said, standing up and running over to the dark haired man lying unconscious.  
"Oh crap oh crap I killed him!" was his first reaction. But a quick pulse check confirmed that the overlord was still alive. Unconscious, but alive.  
Jack stood for a minute, staring in disbelief. Then he grabbed the limp body by the arms, trying desperately to move his idol. But Jack was too weak.  
"Ahh….what do I do…." He sighed, sitting down. The last thing he wanted was Chase's jungle cat servants to find their master unconscious and rip the youth to pieces.

Jack grabbed a glass of water quickly and poured it over the dark lord's head. It didn't do anything. He grabbed the man by his shirt and shook him as hard as he could.  
"Chase, holy crap just wake up!' Jack's face turned red, flustered. He could hear footsteps of jungle cats far away.

He panicked, slapping the prince of darkness hard across the face.  
"WAKE UP!" He screamed.

Chase Young's eyes flicked opened, eyes quickly scanning around the room. Jack sighed.  
"Oh Chase thank goodness you're okay."

The tall man sat up with a blank look on his face. Jack put a hand on his back to help steady him.

"Ch…Chase? Are you okay?"  
The dragon lord looked over at the pale youth beside him.  
"I'm sorry….who are you?"

Jack blinked a couple times.  
"Uh….it's me. Jack Spicer…"

The man stood up, rubbing his head.  
"Well, mister Jack Spicer, are you able to tell me where I am?"

The albino wasn't sure what was going on.  
_"Chase doesn't know who I am….he doesn't know where he is. Holy shit that laser erased his memory…"  
_He smirked. Chase had no memory. Jack could use this to his advantage.  
"This is where we live, Chase. Don't you remember? You and I are the most powerful, bestest evil team ever! Even though I am the leader, you still are a very good sidekick."

The albino was so happy. It was perfect. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Chase was going to be his evil sidekick! Jack would be unstoppable!

"Hah. Nice try, but I would never give myself over to the Heylin side!" The warrior flipped his long dark hair over his shoulder and turned around, walking away.  
"Wait what?!" The scrawny boy ran after his idol.  
"I would never be foolish enough as to be on the dark side. I'm heading back to the Xiaolin temple. My fellow warriors will help me find out what's going on."

"_He thinks he's a stupid monk again! Crap he is supposed to be still evil!"_

But the redhead couldn't let Chase leave the palace. He couldn't risk the confused man running into someone that could jog his memory again, or worse, do the same thing Jack himself was trying to do. Brainwash his own personal martial arts expert slave.  
"Chase please you can't leave!" Jack ran after the powerful master. "Wait you need to stay here!"

"I'm sorry , but I need to return to my fellow monks to continue to fight evil."

"But you can't leave!" He screamed.  
"And why not?" The overlord turned around.  
The goth's heart rate increased. He didn't know what to say. He needed to think of something drastic. Something dramatic to keep the mind wiped man in the palace away from others. His mind wandered quickly to his daytime soap operas that the youth watched almost every day.

"Because….I….I'm pregnant!"

There was a strange silence. Chase stared blankly.  
Jack needed more time to think. He needed to stall.  
So the boy held his hand up to his forehead.  
"Ah…..I feel faint….."  
He fell to the ground as dramatically as he could. With his eyes closed, he laid on the floor, not moving. But his mind was racing quickly. He could hear Chase run over to him, and felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his body.  
_"What did I say? I said I was pregnant? Shit now what? I need Chase. I can't let him get into the hands of anyone else. I have to turn this around somehow. Make this situation so that he only answers to me. But I already screwed this up. I don't know what I am going to do….at least I have him for now…"_

Jack slowly opened his eyes, waking up. He had accidently fallen asleep in the middle of his planning. But he had momentarily forgotten what his plan was. He was startled by something cold and wet on his forehead. It was a moist cloth.  
He didn't know how long he was out, but a quick check on his wrist watch confirmed he was only out for a few minutes.  
He stood up, looking around the room. He was in Chase's bedroom. It was large and beautiful, with old Chinese relics and decorations, scrolls, and furniture.  
_"Shitshih__"Oh no where did Chase go?!"_ Jack panicked slightly. But then a voice reassured him.  
"Jack Spicer, you should sit down. You took quite a fall."  
The red head looked over, sitting down on the bed. "Chase. Thank goodness you're still here…"  
The ex-dark lord sat down on the bed beside the youth.  
"How are you feeling?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."  
"Well I would imagine. You passed out quite suddenly."  
Chase stood up, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But I am glad you are okay, Jack Spicer. Even though I have never met you…"  
"Ah….you have met me. You must have hit your head hard fighting…evil…"

"Hit my head?"

"Yes. You get injured so much in your battles. A hit on your head must have confused you."

The confused warrior rubbed his head a little. "I don't know….maybe I should go talk to my fellow monks…."

"Ah….no! You….you can't….They...they can't have you around right now. You have to stay here to…..take care of me…."

"Take care of you?"  
"Yes. It's too dangerous for me to be alone while I'm…you know…..pregnant and stuff."

Chase laughed. "You can't be pregnant. You're a male!"  
"How do you know?!"

The dark haired man looked down. That's when Jack realised his shirt was still off.  
_"Oh shit…"_

"Well….I..." He had no way out of his. The boy put his head in his hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.  
"You promised you were going to be supportive!" Jack weeped through thick tears. "You said you were never going to leave, that you were going to take care of me and protect me and not judge me. You promised we were going to raise this baby together and you are just going to leave me?!"

His sobbing got louder and louder until Chase put a hand on the boys leg.  
"Please stop crying Jack. I'm…sorry for upsetting you…I'm just extremely confused. I have no recollection of who you are or where I am or what is happening."

The pale boy wiped the fake tears from his face. He was now thankful for the acting classes he took when he was young.

"Maybe you could….explain some things to me. It might help activate my memory."

Jack swallowed hard. The lie was getting deeper. But it would eventually workout. He knew it would. Once he figures out a way to get Chase to be his brainwashed slave, he wouldn't have to lie anymore. But for now, the boy genius just had to keep his future sidekick away from outside influences.

So the albino youth began weaving his web of lies, making up a story as he went along.

"You see…..a little while ago we met…because I was like, a super strong and an amazing fighter so you and everybody were really impressed by my moves. So you invited me to stay with you, but I couldn't because even though I was super powerful and stuff I was still kinda evil, but the love conquered all and you and I ended up together and then I found out I was pregnant so we moved into this palace in a mountainside to be far away from evil."

The youth had talked fast and Chase looked horribly confused.

"So you're on the Heylin side?"

Jack thought a moment. "Ah…..I…..used to be. But you and I are "neutral" now. You don't fight for good and you don't fight for evil. You just….stop people from hurting me."

The amnesia ridden dark prince thought hard about everything told to him.  
"I hate to say I really have no memory of you, Jack Spicer. I don't recognize this entire place, and I definitely don't recognize the….ridiculous outfit I'm wearing." He looked down at his Helyin armour.

"You should….rest…." Jack stammered to stall for time. "Clear your head."

The ex-overlord nodded. "Yes. Rest and meditation will help me sort out my thoughts."

Jack stood up, moving the sheets.  
"Here. You can rest in here."

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest more as well? Especially after your fall…."

"I'm okay I fall all the time." The albino waved it off and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Then he breathed.  
_"What….did I get myself into….I can't keep up this complicated lie. I can't. I have to tell him the truth…."_

"_I can't tell him the truth!" _Jack argued with himself. _"This could be my chance to control him. The ultimate evil. I could make the famed Chase Young, prince of darkness, my slave. No longer will my enemies step all over me. All I have to do is lie…."_

He made up his mind. Chase's mind was erased. There was nothing the boy could do to change that.  
It was only logical that Jack take advantage of it.

A few minutes passed and the redhead creaked open the door slightly, checking in on his newly acquired prize. The dark haired man was crossed legged, leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
Jack closed the door quietly and quickly started going around the massive palace. He had to take everything that could trigger Chase's memory and hide it. Anything that was a sign of their devotion to the Heylin side.

Jack took all the objects from around the palace and shoved them into a nearby closet, locking the door tight and wiping the sweat from his brow. It was a lot of work for the weak boy. A few of the jungle cats surrounded him, their eyes demanding to know what Jack was doing. Even though the youth couldn't communicate with the anthropomorphic cats, he still talked to them.

"Hey….guys….."  
They growled back, unhappy with the youth acting strange.

"Okay listen. I've got a deal to make for you. All of you."

The furry creatures all gathered around the evil genius as he began explaining in full detail the situation that was happening.

"So that's the deal. Chase has no memory and thinks he's a Xiaolin monk. This thing could benefit all of us. With Chase thinking he's on the side of good, you guys will get like, more things, and have to work less. It's perfect! All you have to do is go along with his delusions….pretend like he's good and stuff."

It was a strange request, and the jungle cats were skeptical. But they liked the idea of less work and more freedom. Their master, who although was fair at most times, could be harsh and hardworking.

When the animals nodded to Jack in agreement, the redhead exhaled.  
"Perfect. This is going smoother than I thought."

A few hours had passed since Jack had last seen Chase. The palace was cleared of anything to trigger his memory, and the jungle cats seemed to be going along with everything so far.

So the boy went up to the room that he left the dragon lord resting in and raised a pale hand, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Came a faint reply from the other side. Jack took this as an invitation and opened the door.

When the youth walked in, he saw the dragon lord standing by the end table, holding a small, long box.  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Ah….Chase?"

"This is Dragon's Blood. My….favourite incense."  
"Well yeah, this IS your room."

"And this blend of tea leaves….it's exactly how I make mine. No one else's."

"Yeah you always have one cup before meditating and two after."

The dark haired man looked up, surprised.  
"How do you know that? No one except for my fellow monks knows that."

"Well, duh Chase, I've lived here with you for like, ever."

Chase put the box down and sat down on the bed.  
"It….has to be true. I can't think of any other explanation. But hours of meditation and thinking has come up with absolutely nothing in my memory. Just a dark, cold feeling fuzzy spot."

Before the conversation could continue, a loud beeping came from Jack's back pocket. It was his Wu tracker, a device the evil boy genius had built from scratch. It detected the activation and presence of a Shen Going Wu, and showed what general direction the magical object was in.

"What's that noise?" Chase looked over, walking towards the boy. Jack grabbed the tracker, pressed a few buttons, and shoved it back in his back pocket.

"Oh….ah….nothing. It's just an….alarm. To tell me it's….time to…go…out."

Before the confused man could reply with anything, Jack had turned around and left, shouting behind him.  
"JUST MAKE SURE YOU STAY IN HERE!"

It was dark outside, and the Shen Gong Wu luckily was shining bright in the middle of a giant snow tundra.  
Unfortunately, someone was already holding the object.

Wuya.

Right behind her were the four Xiaolin warriors in attack position.  
"Oh look its Jack Spicer, late as usual."

"Hey what can I say? I'm a busy guy, Evil doesn't come for free y'know. Now hand over the Wu."

"Oh you mean this little thing?" The witch taunted. "Come and get it, Jackie."

The albino ordered his Jack bots. They came swooping in, attacking the red headed woman and the four monks. Wuya attacked back, momentarily dropping the activated Shen Gong Wu. Jack took advantage of the situation and jumped in, grabbing the Wu for himself. He took a second to gloat.

"Yes! It's mine! I win! I…."

In a second, Hannibal Roy Bean came out of nowhere, using his tentacles to wrap around the albino, squeezing him until he dropped the mystical object. He laughed, tossing the frail boy against a hard rock.

"Thank you again for your assistance, you nitwit." He nodded, jumping on his faithful companion, Ying Ying.

He stood up to go after the bean, but shrieked in pain as his left arm hung limp, dislocated.

Wuya laughed as she left, following Hannibal. The redheaded woman would always get on the good sides of whatever evil entity was winning. For the moment, it was Hannibal.  
The evil boy genius activated his heli pack and flew away, extremely disappointed that he had lost so quickly.

"If I could have figured out a way to manipulate Chase to fight for me I would be unstoppable….but that plan is done for. I bet Chase has already left the palace to find his stupid xiaolin loser friends."

Wiping a little blood from a cut on his forehead, Jack opened the large stone door to the home he shared with the prince of darkness. He was surprised to find Chase Young sitting on the large staircase in the entrance, His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. But they snapped open when the giant door was moved.

"Jack…." He stood up, examining the boy with his eyes. "What….where did you go? What happened?"

"Ah…..I went for a walk…." The goth boy was confused at first, forgetting that the dark lord was amnesia ridden.

"Went for a walk? Your arm….and your head…." The martial arts master reached up, brushing a bit of blood from the youth's forehead.

"Oh….right….yeah….um….I got attacked. It's okay though I got away with my crazy good fighting skills…."

"Attacked? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just my arms a bit….numb." He lifted it up with his other hand.

"We should get it in a splint. Come sit down, you need a bit of rest."

Jack and Chase walked into the dining room, and the tall man sat the boy down on a soft velvet chair. Using a large roll of bandages and a thin piece of wood, Chase snapped Jack's arm back in place, let the boy scream for a while, and then wrapped the arm up in a nice, professional looking splint. After the redhead's crying episode, Chase continued to carry on a conversation.

"Who was the person who attacked you?"

"Oh…it was just…a random guy. In the forest. Don't worry though, I used my superior fighting skills to make sure that he never comes back!" Jack gloated, chopping the air with his good hand. The overlord shook his head.  
"Superior fighting skills or not, you should not be going out for walks in the woods. It is obviously too dangerous. I mean, what if something were to happen to you….or your…"

He looked down. He had been avoiding the topic. But Jack had momentarily forgot about his web of lies.  
"…or my what?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your…baby."

Jacks eyes went wide quickly as he remembered.

"Oh….right. Right the…baby. Yup. The one that is inside of me."

"You know, I was ready to just walk out of here. I thought you were just on the side of evil trying to corrupt me with lies. But after seeing around the room I was in, seeing all of my things, things that I like, it only makes sense that this is my home. Besides, the more I think about you, the more it feels like I know you."

Jack was doing flips in his mind from joy. It was going perfect. Things never went this smoothly for the small boy. His plans always backfired. Always. When he captured Chase in the Sphere of Yun he couldn't believe he had actually succeeded. But then it backfired when he almost had every bone in his body broken when the dragon lord escaped.

This was going well though. This was going very well.

There was nothing that could stop this plan.

"So, Jack Spicer, these jungle cats that are everywhere…and doing chores."

"Yeah those are yours….ah….ours. They do stuff for us like dishes and make food and clean."  
"We trained them to do that?"

"Totally we did. We can't maintain a place like this all by ourselves."

"This is quite an impressive domain…" The martial marts master looked around.

"Well, you wanted to have a nice place to start a family…"

He nodded, standing up. "Right. Sounds reasonable." He looked back down at Jack.  
"It is still strange to imagine that I am to be a father…I'm not even sure I know how this whole process of child bearing works. When is the baby due to arrive?"

Jack panicked a bit. He wanted to avoid questions. The more and more he dug himself into this lie, the harder it would be to get himself out in case of emergency.  
"Ah….I'm not a hundred percent sure….it will be…a while…HEY do you want to have supper?"

"It seems a bit early.."  
"I think supper is a good idea!" the goth boy whistled and a couple jungle cats walked into the room, glaring. They didn't like taking orders from Jack Spicer.

"Hey guys. Ah….could you make some supper? Chase and I are hungry. Make sure you make him some SOUP." The youth emphasized with little subtly.

It was Chase's Lao Mang Loam soup. Jack's worry was Chase would transform to his dragon form, and the redhead would have yet another thing to lie about. Or worse, the dark lord's memory would return.

The two cats looked over at their master for some sort of retaliation. But there was nothing. The dark haired man was just standing there, staring at the boy sitting in the chair.

They obeyed the orders and left to begin cooking.

"That is incredible that they can do that." He said, astonished.  
"Yeah they can do everything…I'm going to go clean up before supper!" The evil genius jumped up and quickly dashed out of the room, ignoring the pounding headache that came with the sudden change in position.

He slammed the door closed in the bathroom, sitting down on the side of the bath and looking at his injured arm.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…." He said to himself. "I know nothing about…"

He pulled up a hologram from his wristwatch on his free hand and verbally searched for anything regarding child birth.  
The first things he found were horrid, disturbing videos of things that were indescribable.

The youth skipped the videos and went straight to reading, absorbing small facts. Just enough for him to fake his way through the entire process.

Dinner was served. Jack and Chase sat down. The adult male was surprised by the amount of food.  
"Such a spread of food. I feel like an emperor."

The redhead had already began stuffing his race with bread rolls.  
"Mpphh…y..yeah." He gulped. "You always have a lot of food because you do so many flips and things in your martial arts that you need lots of food."

Chase frowned a bit. "I don't ever remember requiring such large meals. But it's good you have such a healthy appetite."

"Well it's hard not to when you have so much good food." Jack drooled.

The dragon lord picked at his food a bit.

"So….what is our relationship?"

Jack reached over and grabbed a bit of desert. "Relationship?"

"Yes. If you are pregnant that must mean we had some sort of….intimate relationship."

The boy took a bite of his desert. "Oh. Right. Yeah….of course we are together 'n stuff. But like, our love is kind of forbidden and shamed but we make it through everything with our love for each other 'cause loves stronger than….everything else'."

"Well Jack Spicer, I may not remember much, but I certainly do not deny the things you are saying."

Jack hid a smile behind his napkin. He couldn't believe how gullible good Chase was. Normal Chase would have never fallen for anything the pale boy said to him.  
"And the more time passes the more I can see what attracted me to you." The man smiled. "From what you described you are an excellent martial artist, you're intelligent, trustworthy, kind, and very beautiful for a male."

His face went as red as his hair. "B…beautiful?"

The prince of darkness stood up from the table. "Very. Your look is so….unique." He gathered his dishes.

He left the room, into the kitchen. Two jungle cats followed the man to clean the dishes.

Later that night, Jack Spicer was lying in his room, still smiling. Chase called him beautiful. The redhead rolled over onto his side on his soft bed sheets.

"What if evil Chase thinks the same thing….but never said it." He thought. "I mean…..it's technically the same Chase….just with some memory loss."

A slight knock on his bedroom door stirred his thoughts.  
"Ah….come in?" He wasn't used to people knocking on his door.

Chase Young slowly opened the door. "Good evening Jack Spicer…"

"Hey Chase."

The ex-dark lord walked in, timidly sitting down beside the boy. "How are your injuries?"

He held up his injured arm. "Eh, not bad. I've been hurt worse."  
The tall man placed a hand on the youth's back. "You indeed are a strong warrior. But you need to be more cautious. You are more than just one person at the moment…."

Jack looked down. The lie felt awkward. Small pings of guilt pierced his heart. But his evil and greed controlled more of him.

"Yeah…I'll…try to be more careful…"

The dark haired man inched closer to the boy, slipping an arm around him.

"Jack Spicer, ever since all of this has happened, I've had such strange emotions. First I didn't believe you, and then I was scared, and then upset and ready to leave. But now….now I am excited. I like you a lot, and the more I think of becoming a father, the more appealing the idea sounds. So I promise I will devote my life to my family. You…and our baby."

The goth boy was in a state of shock. His heart was beating fast and the warmth from the man's body so close to him felt good. The words rang through his head that Chase had just said. It made emotions bubble up in the boy that he hadn't felt before. In that moment, nothing else existed except for the two males, close to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"A family…" the word was slightly foreign to the boy, who hadn't felt the love of any sort of family for years.

Their hands met, and Jack pulled in his partner for a passionate kiss on the lips. Chase stiffened up at first, the contact being strange and different for him. But Jack continued, allowing his non injured arm to travel up and wrap around Chases neck, and sliding his body up to the man's lap. Chase's reaction was to wrap his arms around the albino on him, supporting his back. The passionate kiss lasted a few more minutes until the two stopped, breathing heavy.

Jack looked up into the mind erased man's eyes. They were different. Softer.

"Chase….you….I….we…." The redhead stuttered. The dark haired man put two fingers up to the youth's trembling lips.

"Shh…Jack Spicer. Don't say a word…" He leaned over and kissed Jack again, running his warm hand up the cold boy's body, making him shiver.

"I have such…an urge….to pleasure you…." Chase moaned in between kisses and slight bites on the neck. Jack breathed deeply, enjoying every second of the pleasure as his body heated up drastically.

The dragon lord took Jack's small red shirt off, over the splint, and dragged his long tongue down the evil boy genius's body, running his hand up the youth's tight pants and slowly pulling them off.

Jack moaned louder as he felt a warmth around his erect member. Chase wrapped his tongue around the youth, making Jack buck his hips up in pleasure.

"Ahhhh Chase…you….feel good…." The boy had a hard time forming sentences. He felt his climax coming on fast, and lifted the overlord's head up from his lower body.  
"Jack?"

He lightly pushed the man over, being careful of his own injured arm, and sat on top of him, grinding hard into the ex-prince of darkness's erection through his pants. The own boy's member stood up, almost touching his own pale stomach.

He unclasped some of the tall man's armour, pulling his shirt up with it, running his pale hands down the man's muscular, toned body. He admired every centimeter of his idol's physique.

Chase pulled his own pants down slightly, pushing his erection against the boy on top of him.

Jack bent over slightly for better access as his lover pushed inside of him. He winced at the stretching at first from his well-endowed partner.

"Ahhh…Chase…"  
The man stopped momentarily. "Jack…I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The goth shook his head. He was having too much fun to ruin it. So he forced more of his partner inside of him. Chase bit his lip to stifle a moan as he grasped the boy's hips, guiding him lightly. Jack threw his head back, riding the man's cock faster and faster, breathing heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his thin frame. Chase growled as he climaxed inside the boy, digging sharp nails into the albino's white skin. Jack followed his lover, ejaculating high into the air, and landing onto Chase's bare chest.

Jack shook from exhaustion and began to collapse. Chase responded quickly, wrapping his strong arms around the redhead's body and slowly bringing him down, resting him in his arm and pulling up the sheets to keep the boy warm.

Jack smiled with pleasure. Everything he had just done was the most pleasurable experience of his life.

"Jack Spicer…." Chase's deep voice whispered. "I see now how I was able to impregnate you. How could I resist such a pleasurable experience with a beautiful person like you." He shifted slightly, tightening his grip on the boy, and placing his hand lightly on the boy's stomach. "And to know that you bear my future…makes me excited for a family…" He paused. "I love you."

Jack felt tears welling up in his eyes. His chest was warm. The hand on his stomach was warm. The word "love" made him feel warm.

"_Maybe I _don't_ need to be evil anymore…"_ He thought to himself. _"What else do I need in life? Why do I care about Shen Gong Wu when I could just have Chase? We could be a family…."_

With his evil thoughts dissipating, Jack indulged in the moment he shared with the man with him.

"I love you too…."

About two months passed and Jack continued to build his web of lies with rather excellent success. The two were with each other almost every moment of every day, with the albino re-teaching Chase about some things like filling the holes in his memory with lies, and showing him the advanced technology of his robots. Chase constantly asked about the status of his unborn, and Jack became quicker and quicker with fake responses.

The dragon lord made sure his partner was well taken care of. He made sure to grab every kind of food the boy asked for, treated wounds, gave massages, drew baths…anything to alleviate stress from his child's temporary housing.

Chase stood in front of the mirror, examining himself. His memory was slowly over time being patched back up. He was about to have a family with someone he was in love with. But it was still someone that was a stranger to him. He had learned about the boy over a while. The things he liked, the things he disliked. Chase absorbed every fact.

But there was something off. Something wrong.

Not seeing his fellow monks was odd. They were close, and the dark haired man couldn't process anything that would be bad enough for the three to part ways.

The second thing was him. He was different. He didn't look like the Chase Young he had remembered.  
It was in his eyes.

They didn't have the same soft glow to them. They looked almost like the eyes of a lizard. He had searched through his clothes multiple times and everything he owned were strange looking made of odd materials. A lot of it was heavy armour that was full of secret switches and spikes. It all felt not right.  
A small knock on the bathroom door caught his attention. Jack stood in the doorway, wearing a loose red shirt and black pants. There was a small bump where his stomach was. It wasn't real, it was a synthetic design the boy made to give the illusion he was getting bigger. He didn't want to risk losing anything.  
The past few months were incredible. The evil boy genius felt like a prince being waited on hand and foot. Having Chase do almost anything he asked.

He had to give up his quest for evil and the Shen Gong Wu, but he didn't care. The redhead had everything he wanted.

"Jack…" The man smiled. Jack smiled back.  
"Good morning…I was wondering if you wanted to come down and get some breakfast with me."

He nodded. "Yes, I was just finishing up. I will be down in a minute."

The youth nodded and turned to go downstairs.

"Everything's perfect…" He thought out loud. "Nothing can ruin my perfect life."

A cough disrupted his train of thought. The redhead looked over and saw Wuya standing closely beside him. He jumped and screamed like a girl.

"W….Wuya! What are you…."

"Jack….you've…gained weight since I last saw you…" She looked down and poked the boy's stomach. Jack pushed her away.  
"Get away from me, you hag. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business. Where's Chase?"

"I'm right here. Now what do you want, evil witch?"

Wuya turned around on her heels as Jack winced. This wasn't good.

"Oh Chase, darling. I know I went off with Hannibal before, but you have to understand it was strictly evil. I always knew I would come back to you…" She suggestively stroked the martial arts master's arm with her hand. But Chase pushed her off of him, walking over to Jack.  
"I am giving you the option to leave, Wuya, without any harm done. If you refuse I will have no choice but to forcibly remove you."

The woman frowned that her womanly prowesses didn't work.

"Come on, Chase. We could be evil partners again and rule this pathetic earth!"

"I would never be evil, especially with someone as manipulative and vile as you." He put an arm in front of his partner, protecting him. Jack fidgeted nervously, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Never be evil? You're one of the most evil people I know!"

"Stop trying to manipulate me, and I ask you one more time, leave before I resort to violence."

The goth boy held a hand up to his forehead.

"Oh…Chase….I feel faint…." He fell backwards towards the floor. Chase caught him before he hit.  
"Jack….Look what you did, you evil wretched woman!"

"Who cares about that pathetic leech anyway?"

Jack wasn't sure what happened next. He heard noises and Wuya scream. He heard Chase grunting and then the tall stone door open and close.

Then the boy was lifted up, wrapped in something, and carried somewhere. He was put down somewhere comfy.

He opened his eyes almost immediately. The ex-prince of darkness stood over him, looking with concern.

"Jack Spicer, are you alright?"

The boy nodded. Yes, I feel fine, thank you."

Chase held his boyfriend's hand, placing another one on the boy's stomach.  
"Do not worry, I took care of that evil nuisance."

He smiled. "You're awesome, Chase."

The dark haired man rested his head gently on the bed. "I was just keeping my baby safe."

The evil boy genius blushed. The sense of security he received from the dominant male beside him was fulfilling.

He thought about what to do when his nine months were up. At first he was just going to lie about tragically losing the baby, but the more he spent time with loving, caring Chase, the more he wanted to change that.  
He could build a robotic baby. Using synthetics and proper programming, Jack had the ability to make an almost realistic child.  
Or he could find one through adoption. It would be harder, but it would be a real baby that the two could raise as a family.

The thoughts made him sleepy, and the boy began to doze off. Chase looked up, seeing the youth asleep, and stood. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast. The pale boy had just been through a traumatic experience, so he wanted his partner to sleep.

"_That's the second time someone has mentioned about me being evil…"_ He thought as he entered the kitchen. _"Jack started out by saying I was evil, and then Wuya. There's something I'm not being told…"_ He was confused at the whole set up, and desperately wished his memory was back.

The frying pan for cooking eggs was high on the top shelf, and even with Chase's height, he couldn't reach it properly. Instead of using his advanced skills to jump up and grab it, he stood on his tiptoes reaching for it with his hand.  
_"I am not evil…..I am not….I wish my fellow monks were here….."_

When he was able to wrap his hand around the dish, he quickly pulled on it. It came down with a few other objects unexpectedly, including a large heavy mixer. Chase tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough, and the machine landed directly on his head. The man dropped heavily to the ground, face down, unconscious.

Jack Spicer yawned deeply as he woke up. He forgot that he had drifted off, and flicked his eyes open quickly, scanning around the room. Chase was nowhere to be found.  
The albino stood up, adjusting his clothing so everything looked right again. Then he ran out of the room, looking for his lover.

Chase Young woke up, rubbing his head. His cranium pounded with pain, and was confused at first glance of his surroundings. He was in the kitchen, with a mess of dishes and appliances around him. A small pool of half dried blood where his head had laid.

Standing up came with a wave of nausea. He held it back by holding his breath, but the man leaned over the sink just in case.

"What….is going on…"

The last thing the evil overlord remembered was going to investigate a noise that his irritating roommate was making.

The next thing he knew he was in the kitchen on the floor bleeding.  
The prince of darkness poured himself a glass of water, sitting down on the counter.

Small but quick footsteps echoed around and caught the male's attention.  
Jack quickly burst into the room, panting.  
"Ah…Ch…Chase…what happened? Are you alright?"

He glared over at the boy. "Spicer. Why are you fat?"

The redhead looked down. "Fat….I….I'm pregnant…."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're what? You know what, never mind. I really don't care about your personal life, insect."

The words the dragon lord was saying were different. Jack gasped, putting all the clues together. The blood spill, the heavy appliances, and Chase talking different.

He hit his head again. The boy felt himself beginning to panic.

"Chase…what side are you on? Good or evil?"

He looked over at the boy, confused. "What, is this some sort of trick question?'

"Just answer it." Jack fought back tears.  
"I'm evil, you twit. Now go make yourself useful and grab me some sutures."

The boy closed his eyes and ran out of the room, tears flowing down his cheeks. Chase ignored it, applying a cold cloth to his head wound. He gathered up the stamina in order to walk out of the room, looking around for his jungle cats. They were all in the training room, playing with each other and with kitty toys that were supplied to them. Chase growled, slamming a first against the wall, shaking the palace. The stone almost cracked in two. The cats all stopped playing and stood up straight.  
"I haven't the slightest clue what's going on, but as long as there are chores to be done, I suggest you get going until I order you to stop!" The prince of darkness barked. The cats were confused, and a little sad that their old owner was back. They quickly got up and headed for their individual stations, preparing their duties.  
With an irritating headache, Chase called for his crow assistant. The crow wasn't ordinary. The crow recorded everything it saw. Generally the bird stayed around Chase's palace, so the man was able to use it to find out the events that had went on previous to his kitchen fiasco.

Jack sobbed in his bed. It was ruined. His whole plan, his future, everything. His one chance at a family.

His lie had gotten so deep that at times even he believed it. Now everything that the youth had worked months to create and preserve was destroyed.

"Damn it…" He swore through his tears, slamming his fist against the mattress beneath him.  
"Why…whywhywhywhywhy did stupid Chase have to get his stupid memory back."

A knock on the door echoed through the room and Chase walked in.

"Spicer….Sit up you insect."

The boy sat up, wiping the tears from his face.

"Chase…How's your head?" He tried to deter away from the fact that he was bawling like a baby.  
"I saw what happened over the course of my….apparent amnesia episode."

Jack's face went red. "You…but how?"  
The dark lord nodded at the crow who had flown and perched on his shoulder.  
"I make sure to keep an eye on everything, especially in my absence."

The boy genius fidgeted with his hands. He was prepared for what was going to happen next. He was going to be killed.

"You shot me, causing an onset of amnesia, then used that to your advantage to lie about being…pregnant…for some odd reason…and keep me under your complete control as a slave…"

Jack closed his eyes in anticipation of severe pain.  
"How….impressive."

The goth looked up, shocked. "W…What?"

"Your plan, although somewhat ill-conceived, was still somehow pulled off, at least for a duration of time. It was certainly evil…especially some of the things you….were able to convince me to do."

The redhead breathed, smiling slightly. Chase thought it was his own entire plan. So he ran with it. The praise felt good.  
"Yeah…well….for an evil mind like my own it was simple to come up with such a plan…." He beamed.  
Chase raised an eyebrow. "Indeed…"  
Then he quickly grabbed the youth by the collar of his black shirt and lifted him inches off the ground. Jack kicked and struggled. The dragon lord growled.  
"But if you EVER think of doing such an idiotic thing again, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do."

He dropped the boy on the ground. Jack breathed heavily.  
"And don't you dare think of telling anyone what we did or I'll cut your throat out."

Jack nodded fast. He didn't want to anger the prince of darkness any more than he had to.

Then a rare occurrence. Chase smiled. "It's nice to see your evil talents actually developing for once. Use them wisely and you and I could easily become partners…."

Jack bit his lip happily.  
"….in more way than one."

The overlord closed the door behind him. Jack Spicer sat stunned with a dumb smile on his face.

* * *

I had a dream I watched the first episode of Xiaolin Chronicles as a live action play in my backyard, but the plot was nothing like the actual episode because I've never seen the first episode so my brain came up with something about like, Wuya going to a disco to find a Shen Gong Wu, and the Xiaolin Monks went after her, and Chase took advantage of the situation and like, went into the Xiaolin Temple and did something to their water river supply or something

ANYWAY at the end the play ended, and I clapped, and then I met Chase Young's NEW voice actor. The one that isn't Jason Marsden.

Then like, he complimented me on something, and he did it in Chase Young's voice and I think I almost died.

I would die if I met Jason Marsden though.


End file.
